fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Lives Pretty Cure
Five Lives Pretty Cure '(五 生活プリキュア ''Go Seikatsu Purikyua) is the second Pretty Cure series created by Cure Ruby. There will be five Cures and the series will be very similar to Smile Pretty Cure! ''but not as childish and has some sad bits. The theme is life. Story Five Lives Pretty Cure Episodes ''"Do not give up. Do not lose courage. Keep believing!", is what the queen of Seikatsu Kingdom would have said if the Life Fragments hadn't been scattered onto Earth. What had happened was that Seikatsu Kingdom's enemy, Eimin Kingdom, had came to steal the Existence Jewel but has soon as the Eimin King's hands touched the jewel, it became the Life Fragments, which fell to Earth and froze the queen in an ice cube, where she waits for the five warriors of hope to collect the Life Fragments. The five mascots of Seikatsu Kingdom went down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and found the first candidate, Hoshino Airi, who become Suki's Pretty Cure partner, Cure Fancy. Together with Hinata, Hikari, Mion and Miku, Airi becomes a Pretty Cure, who helps Suki and the other mascots to find the Life Fragments before Eimin does. Characters Pretty Cure '''Hoshino Airi (星野 あいり Hoshino Airi) Airi is a shy transfer student at Inochi Public Middle School. She loves reading all types of books and will do anything to protect flowers and other wildlife. She can be lively at other things, like when she is going to do something fun or even when she is talking about girly stuff with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Fancy (キュア ファンシー Kyua Fanshī), she is the Cure of Love and was the first Cure to be found. Her theme colour is pink and white. Akano Hinata (赤野 ひなた Akano Hinata) Hinata is the only girl from the team who is in Airi's class. She is the class clown of 2-C and loves sports. She is on the soccer team and loves it when Airi cheers for her from the sidelines. She makes friends with Airi first and finds her adorable and would have no idea what to do if she never transfered to her class. As Cure Blaze (キュア ブレイズ Kyua Bureizu), she is the Cure of Fire and her theme colour is orange. Yumeno Hikari (夢野 ひかり Yumeno Hikari) Hikari is a student in 2-D who is best friends with Midorika Mion and Aokawa Miku. She is a crybaby who is a bit of a klutz and isn't afraid to amit things. She is trying to become the student council president for her older brother who had told her the night before he disappeared, that she should run for the position. As Cure Dazzle (キュア ダズル Kyua Dazuru), she is the Cure of Light and her theme colour is yellow. Midorika Mion (緑化 みおん Midorika Mion) Mion is in the same class as Hikari and Miku who is very fond of looking after flowers. Besides looking after flowers, she is very tomboyish and is never seen wearing a dress, unless she is in Pretty Cure form or school uniform. She doesn't have a lot of confident and likes being around Airi. Her alter ego is Cure Nature (キュア ネイチャー Kyua Neichā), she is the Cure of Earth and her theme colour is green. Aokawa Miku (青川 みく Aokawa Miku) Miku is the eldest girl on the team at fifteen years old and very mature. She is smart and very good at cooking. She lives all by her self since no would take her in after her parents died. She has a short temper and loves to study with her friends. She doesn't seem to be very fond of Hinata. Her alter ego is Cure Coral (キュア コーラル Kyua Kōraru), she is the Cure of the Ocean and her theme colour is blue. Mascots Suki (スキ Suki) Suki is Airi's mascot partner. She helps her transform into Cure Fancy. She ends her sentences with "~ai". Kasai (カサイ Kasai) Kasai is Hinata's mascot partner. He helps her transform into Cure Blaze. He ends his sentences with "~taiyou". Fuwa (フワ Fuwa) Fuwa is Hikari's mascot partner. She helps helps her transform into Cure Dazzle. She ends her sentences with "~kari". Shizen (シゼン Shizen) Shizen is Mion's mascot partner. He helps her transform into Cure Nature. He ends his sentences with "~taru". Umi (ウミ Umi) Umi is Miku's mascot partner. She helps her transform into Cure Coral. She ends her sentences with "~nami". Eimim Category:Five Lives Pretty Cure Category:User:CureRuby Category:CureRuby Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series